Zootopia VS The Furries
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Zootopia is invaded by furries!
No one knew where they came from, yet their presence was overwhelming. Not at first though, many were able to blend in. Camouflaged into this new society by wearing suits which resembled the mammals of Zootopia, mostly of the canine family

Though it didn't take long to know what their bizarre intentions were

The swarming of Gazelle's home was all over the news. Thankfully the ZPD were able to rescue her by chopper. Yet her Tiger dancers weren't so lucky

"So much for a pizza party after completing my new music video," Gazelle said

She could only watch as her four tigers got cuddled and had photos taken of them. Which was very uncomfortable and disturbing to say the least. Sadly, a moment of awkwardness wouldn't be all the tigers got

"YIFF! YIFF! YIFF! the more twisted and disturbed members of this species society chanted.

"Oh no!" Nick said

"What is it?" Judy asked while flying the chopper

"I know that sound, it's what foxes cry when me...Oh my Jumbo Pops!"

They could watch from above as the tigers were then sexually assaulted

Soon more attacks followed, along with art of many of Zootopias residence being littered all over the streets

All of Zootopia was in a state of chaos, the ZPD was overwhelmed by the their numbers. Plus their animal suits acted like armor against their tranquilizer darts their guns fired. At the very least the blank gazes from their costume faces made it easy to spot who was a real animal and who wasn't

Still, it took no time all for these bizarre, near hairless creatures to overrun Zootopia. In the end, Savanna Central became the only safe district for all the residence of Zootopia.

"What do you want? Talk!" Bogo said He and his men had captured one of the creatures and were trying to interrogate it

"Where's Judy and Nick? Please can I see them Bogo?" the creature said

"Why are you so obsessed with officers Wilde and Hopps?" Bogo asked

"Is Gazelle here to? Gosh she so sexy, I ship her with Nick though, is that weird?"

"Ship?" Bogo said confused "So you're aliens?"

"No, just a furry," the creature said

"This is getting us nowhere," Bogo said disappointed "Take this _furry_ away to the cells,"

"Give us Judy! Give us Nick! Give us Gazelle!"

The furries chanted outside the barriers that kept them out of Savanna Central

"You'll never harm my angel with horns!" Clawhauser cried alot the barrier, wearing riot gear. Ready to fight should the furries break though

"Fatty kitty!" the furries cried throwing donuts at the tubby jaguar

"I'm big boned!" Clawhauser cried, his feelings hurt

"I'm not sure why," Bogo said. He had called Gazelle Nick, and Judy into his office

He looked out his window though the folded curtain

"But these _furries_ as their called, seem to have a high attraction to the three of you

"You're not going to sacrifice us?! Are you?!" Nick cried

"No! I was hoping you could be used as bait, to lead the furries out of Zootopia, afterward an...

"Stop," Gazelle said "I may not know who or what these creatures are, but I refuse to let anyone else be hurt. I'm what they want. I love Zootopia, and if my sacrifice can save it. So be it.

Gazelle then walked out of the Chiefs office

"Nick," Judy said "Gazelle's right, this is bigger than just us,"

Nick took Judy's paw "Guess we get to save the city again. Eh Carrots?" Nick said

"For Zootopia," Judy said

Thus he tree animals walked towards one of the barriers

As they climbed atop it the furries cheered in awe at the sight of their beloved animals

"You want me?! Well here I am! Look!" Gazelle took off her clothes, exposing herself to the furs.

Yet also, for some reason, as she did show. Her naked body began to glow white, and the sounds of angels and trumpets were heard

Nick and Judy then saw many of the furs spontaneously explode as they gazed at the sexy Gazelle

"That's it!" Judy said "Nick we have to help, we're the only ones who have the power to end this invasion!"

Judy began to strip

"Guess we're joining the naturalist club," Nick said pulling his pants down

Indeed the sight of the furs beloved animals filled them with so much passion and love, they exploded. As if the sight of this trio was some form of passage into their Valhalla or something of the short

Thus Zootopia was saved, by sexy, naked, anthropomorphic animals

 **The end**


End file.
